Drunk in love- Ezria
by ezriahowlter
Summary: Aria Montgomery goes to the famous Alison and Jason Dilaurentis' annual party. Consuming too much alcohol, what happens when her classmate Ezra Fitz comes to help her? Does love blossom? Also to be noted that Aria and Ezra are the same age *one shot*


**Hey, this is my first upload to here but I have other fanfictions that I will be uploading shortly. This is an Ezria one shot and I hope you enjoy :)**

Shining brighter than my eyes as I walked closer to the DiLaurentis' property, lights hung from the roof in various colours, the owners clearly knew this would attract more passersby to an open bar. That was their aim, to throw the biggest party in years and I knew they'd do it.

Before I approached the steps I needed to compose myself. Why was I actually here? I didn't want to be. I wanted to be at home sat on my own couch with a tub of my favourite ice cream surrounded by plain white walls- they'd be more exciting than my current surroundings- then I'd probably end up watching one of my favourite movies I've seen countless times that I know every single word to. But of course when Alison DiLaurentis tells you to do something to do it without hesitating for a second.

Some students hit me out of my daze when they told me to, "just go in!" I snapped back into reality quick as I heard my heels touch the cold stone steps up to the house. Greeted by the one and only Alison which everyone followed with "Aria! Finally you're here, we didn't think you'd be coming. Grab a beer!" I instantly knew these four walls weren't welcoming at all (even though I've been coming to this house for most of my life) but the beer sure was. Swallowing the drink at a fast velocity I let out a cough as the alcohol I consumed made my insides burn like they were on fire. Is this why everyone was so happy? Cold hearts turned warm? Someone must've seen that I finished the drink in one go; presumably Hanna because not two seconds later I was handed another bottle that has long open arms.

Soon after the drinking began at the doorway my friends and I decided to dance, it was a party after all and I should loosen up otherwise I'll be know as the person "to drag everyone down" at school- pretty sure Ali would never let that go plus it was her party, what she says goes. Standing next to thousands of strangers who were apparently all from my school- that was a lie many people came to the annual Dilaurentis party from all over Pennsylvania if they were that crazy. I moved side to side realising that the alcohol was about to kick in knowing my tendency to being bad at controlling my intake of the hellish liquid. I felt my head go dizzy which wasn't helped by the bright lights outside that reflected on the window in my direction. My small petite frame couldn't handle it anymore from drinking too much too quickly- it controlled me and there was nothing I could do about it, if that was even possible. I was unsteady but my "classmates" were oblivious to see me falling six feet under themselves in their drunken minds as I clutched my head facing the ground to get away from any possible light to make the feeling worse. Even so, would they had even helped me if they were sober? That was an easy question to answer. No. Absolutely not. To them I'm just a weird kid who sometimes helps them with their homework if my taller, more beautiful and smarter friend, Spencer Hastings is more preoccupied than usual. These people probably thought I'd decided to finally loosen up for once by drinking all her problems away- which to an extent could be true (but it's not like I was the only person here doing that), I'm pressured more everyday with challenging tasks whether that be academic or personal- whatever life decides to throw at me it's always too much. I needed a break. This feeling of weakness can never escape me, even when drowning my sorrows in alcohol. Realisation strikes in, I'm just like many of the insecure bodies in this room who are trying to escape. I guess we do have something in common. We're all lifeless. Who knew that even when drunk I manage to convince myself that maybe deep down I don't mean anything to anyone.

Suddenly, I larger hand than mine grabs me while I look for a piece of furniture to hold onto- all trashed with pizza boxes filled to the rim with grease. Usually I'd pull away considering the creeps that wander into parties like this but for some odd reason there was a feeling of comfort in this moment.

"Are you ok?" The hand spoke, wow I really must be pissed if I now think hands can talk. An identical hand to the talking one came in contact with my chin (I mean slightly too much in my personal space but I'm too dazed to do anything) which was lifted up into the eyes of a gorgeous teen. Ocean blue I think?

"I- um, I-"

"Here let me help you up, I promise I'm not a creep." A nervous laugh broke the ramble that tumbled from his lips causing me to give a faint smile. "I'm sure there's a room upstairs where you can compose yourself. Sorry I'm too cringy even for myself, you know what I mean though, hopefully." Oh my god he's too pure to be attending parties like these, from those few sentences I immediately know that this is definitely not his usual scene. That's when I recognise the voice who finally had a face, he say in front of her in AP English. Ezra Fitz.

"No please don't apologise, would it be ok if you helped me? I'm kind of a lightweight when it comes to alcohol." giving a small chuckle.

Ezra sighed quietly, almost contently- it was too hard to tell with the loud buzz around us. "Yes of course," also giving a weak smile.

I say in the bed of the Dilaurentis' guest bedroom with Ezra.

"Thank you for helping me up in the living room." I spoke before taking a sip from the glass of water that he gave me.

"You're welcome. Um, I should probably tell you my name it's-"

"Ezra Fitz, I know who you are, it may not look like it but I do."

"You really know who I am?" He asked shockingly.

"Of course I do; come on you're one of the smartest kids in school. The presentation you gave last month was amazing plus it's one of my favourite books I was truly in awe." I rambled in before biting my lip in case I started to embarrass myself any more.

"You've read _To Kill A Mockingbird_? Wait of course you have, why wouldn't you?" Then a small silence followed that broke a couple of seconds later. "Sorry I'm just so surprised that I'm talking to the one and only Aria Montgomery about literature."

"You're implying that there's something special about me, then tell me why Fitz- you're confusing me here, I'm just a nobody."

"There are many answers Montgomery, and for the record no-one could think you're 'just a nobody'." His kind words instantly cause me to blush pink, no-one has ever been so nice to me but I feel weird, it's not the beer I remember those experiences vividly. Butterflies. Oh god am I really starting to fall for Ezra Fitz?

"You're very smart Aria." Gosh I love how he says my name. "You don't see it but you're a really beautiful person inside and out, I wish you could." I smiled at his comments and he responded in the same way I did. Ezra seems to be the only person who can make me feel this way. As if on cue some other guy walks in laughing, looks at us two and starts screaming, "Know it all Fitz and Montgomery are getting it off!" Laughter can be heard bouncing off the walls in straight into our direction.

I don't like this, I don't need it again, I knew I shouldn't have come here. God how does Ezra feel? Ezra. I look over and see his facial expression. Shock. Without even thinking I ran down the stairs trying to get away from it all. Guiding myself is harder than I thought with tears streaming down my face, my vision is out of balance. I reached the handle if the front door with all eyes piercing through my pale white skin (previously darker but I went white as a sheet followed by a hint of crimson in my cheeks),but the same larger hand from the previous antic in the living room grabbed my arm gently to stop me in my tracks. "Aria I don't know what you're thinking right now but I'm not that sort of person. I'd never want to hurt you. Can we please just go somewhere to talk?"

"Yeah ok, that seems like a good idea." I look around to see everybody else consumed in their own conversations once again, Ali must have stared them down til they backed away- wow for once she's meddling for a good reason in my life.

Walking outside of the house I convinced him The Brew was far away from where we're currently standing and decided to walk as fast as we could before some kid made another comment like that.

The two of us sat on the couch in the warm cafe as we filled ourselves with caffeine.

"You seem intriguing Fitz, I'd like to know more about you." Giving a warm smile without trying to give off a cringy impression of myself.

"I was going to say the same thing to you Montgomery." Laughing like he did before back at the Dilaurentis house before being interrupted.

Emotions took over and without even thinking I heard myself saying, "Kiss me." What kind of person does that Aria? Are you that stupid? Apparently so. Before before I knew it his lips were on mine and I had no intention of letting go. That's when it hit me that I was head over heels in love with Ezra Fitz. He pulled away to catch our breaths and sat smiling each other engrossed in each others company. Then a phone buzzed- it's as if fate hated us or something. It was his. Of course he had to be back home. We stood up and as I said my goodbye he insisted that he'd walk me back home first and face the wrath of his parents by being late. It was as if I couldn't fall for him more.

I leaned back on my front door that I had just closed, I had never felt so safe in the space of a few hours and the recollection of the night caused me to smile as I took my heels off, remembering the noise they made on the cold stone steps before what felt like everything changed. For once in my life I have never been more glad that I gave into Alison's pressure of an invitation. Hitting me like a tonne of bricks, I realised just how happy I was and that is because I'm head over heels in love with Ezra Fitz.

Drunk in love with Ezra Fitz.

Drunk in love.

 **As I said previously at the start, this is a one shot I had previously updated almost a year ago. I had the intention of continuing another fanfiction but couldn't so I decided to re-upload this one elsewhere. If you've read it before you can see that I've made quite a few changes, I tried to make it less cringy as possible and sorry if it still is. I hope to be writing a lot more now so follow me for updates on ezria_howlter**

 **Thank you for reading and feedback is greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
